My Heart Will Be With You
by lezbehonest23
Summary: After Emily's disastrous birthday party, her and Paige haven't spoken. Now, it's the night of the school's Hoe Down dance. Just my thoughts of how things will play out before and after that Paily spoiler dance pic. One-shot for now, could turn into a two-shot if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm a huge Paily fan and I'm pretty heartbroken about that 4x09 scene, so I'm writing this to ease the pain and show what I hope to happen along these lines in 4x11. This is my first fanfic in _years_ and first Paily fanfic, so be gentle.**

**Emily's POV**

It's been four days. 96 hours, 48 minutes, and 32 seconds to be exact since I've spoken to Paige. But who's keeping track? That next morning after my surprise birthday party, which I single handedly ruined, was the worst. We barely said more than a few words to one another as we changed and headed back to Rosewood. No good morning kiss, no breakfast in bed, not even a single touch. I think deep down Paige knew I had feigned sleep the night before. But could she blame me? My whole world, my whole future, came crashing down on me. Again. And to top it all off, A decided to make the already disappointing night even worse when I found Jenna in the lake. For that split second, when I thought it was Spencer, everything went dark. I thought; this is it. A has already taken away my future and dream with my dream girl, and now one of my best friends. Although I was relieved when I found Jenna instead, part of me still felt that pain, that darkness from A. But it couldn't compare to the pain I felt knowing Paige and I weren't going to be a for sure thing anymore. So here I am. 96 hours, 52 minutes, and 13 seconds later staring at my phone, debating on whether or not to call Paige and ask if she's coming to the school's Hoe Down dance tonight. Who am I kidding? Of course she's not, why would she after that night at the lake?

I stand up and look myself over once more in the mirror. A plaid cut-off shirt complete with a bandana around my neck, white denim cut-off shorts, and leather cowboy boots. Seems perfect enough for a cowboy-themed dance. If only my cowgirl were joining me. I sigh as the pain and sorrow hits me once more but I'm quickly drawn away from it as I hear a knock on the hotel door.

My mother cracks the door open and peaks in, before entering. Offering me a smile, she says "You almost ready hun? Spencer and Toby are downstairs in the lobby waiting for you."

I offer a weak smile back and nod "Yeah, I'll head down now." I shuffle around the room, looking for the old western style hat I found earlier today when I went shopping with Aria. Seeing it on the bed, I reach for it, along with my phone and turn to see my mother still standing there with a sorrowful look on her face.

"She hasn't called yet, has she?" She asks, shifting from one foot to another. I sigh as I push back some fallen hair behind my ear.

"No, she hasn't. But I don't blame her." My mom nods and hesitates before saying "Just give it time. I know how much you two care for one another. Maybe you both just need some space right now. It'll all work out in the end, trust me." I smile back weakly, not sure whether to believer her or not. "Thanks, mom. I better get going, don't want to keep Spencer and Toby waiting."

"Wow, Em, you look fantastic!" Spencer beams at I exit the elevator and into the lobby. "Thanks." I mumble as I approach them. "You both don't look too bad yourselves." Toby smiles down at me as he adjusts his cowboy hat.

"Ladies" he drawls out in his best attempted country accent as he motions with his arms for us to latch on, causing a quick smile from Spencer and I. "I believe it's time for us to two-step the night away." I chuckle as he begins to lead us out into the warm night.

The drive to the dance is mostly quiet as I half-heartedly attempt to engage in conversation with Spencer as Toby drives. My mind is elsewhere, focused mainly on an auburn beauty who I wish were driving me to this dance instead. Spencer's voice quickly pulls me from my thoughts of Paige.

"Huh?" I stammer as my eyes dart to the front seat.

Spencer lightly chuckles and smirks before saying "I said, we're here." I direct my attention to the window and realize that we have indeed arrived. The parking lot is full of Rosewood High students, all decked out in country get-up, as they continuously head inside.

"Oh, right." I say as I undo my seat-belt and exit the car. I walk a few steps behind Spencer and Toby as they hold hands and I can't help but feel a pang at my heart. I avert my attention towards the barn-like building and notice Aria standing by the door with Jake. She smiles and wave as we all approach her.

"You guys looks awesome! And Em, great choice on the hat. I knew it would look great."

"Thanks, your outfit turned out great too." I say as I force a smile. As Jake and Toby begin to chat, we all head inside to the dance that seems to be now in full swing. Spencer doesn't hesitate to drag Toby onto the dance floor and Jake and Aria soon follow. I shove my hands in my pockets and begin to pace around the barn, not failing to notice that it seems like couple central tonight. I push Paige out of my thoughts as I head over to the back of the room where drinks are set up. As I'm pouring myself a cup of punch, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Gosh, Em, you look smokin' tonight! If I didn't come with Caleb, I'd two-step all night with you." I smirk and turn around to see Hanna's cheesy smile.

"Thanks, I think?" I laugh for the first time in days and smile back. "I didn't think you were coming tonight, with everything going on…" I instantly feel guilt for bringing up her and her mom's current predicament but she waves it off and says "My mom pretty much forced me to come. She and Pastor Ted were having 'date night'" she air quotes the last part before laughing. My smile falters as once again Paige clouds my thoughts. It doesn't take Hanna a second longer to notice my sudden mood change and she reaches out and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I know you two had a fight and I know you're afraid of what the future holds for you, but, is it so bad to be happy and live in the now? Instead of getting so bent up on the later?" My eyes trail back up to hers as I let her words sink in. She's right. Why fight about all of this now instead of just being happy? I instantly feel guilty as I realize I should have known this that night and instead of moping around and ruining the night she planned for me, I should have just been happy. I sigh and set my cup down on a nearby table.

"You're absolutely right. I'm going to call her right now, I have to talk to her." I reach in my back pocket for my phone when Hanna's hand suddenly stops me.

"No need to call. I saw her just a few minutes ago before I came to find you. And if I must say, the second you see her, the last thing you'll wanna do is be mad at her." She smirks and winks before heading towards the dance floor.

"But don't you dare let Caleb know I have the hots for your girl!" She shouts above the music as she waves and disappears into the dance crowd. I roll my eyes and laugh. So Paige is here? And she looks good? I need to find her now.

I walk aimlessly around the barn for what seems like forever and still no sign of Paige. I step off to a corner where the music isn't so loud and I pull out my cellphone and dial her number. As I hear it ring for the second time, my eyes land to her across the room. I smile as I hang up and begin walking towards her.

Wow, Hanna was right. Paige looks _sexy as hell _tonight. She's wearing dark wash jeans with black chaps and brown boots. But that's not what makes my breath hitch. It's the barely there shirt, exposing her perfectly toned stomach. It's the cut-off denim vest accentuating her strong arms. It's the way her hair is in two braids, perfectly framing her face below the black cowboy hat. I inwardly laugh as my eyes notice her mud flap girl belt buckle. _Only Paige_ I think and smile to myself.

But as I get closer, I see that she's not alone. She's with someone. A girl with chestnut colored hair. A girl I recognize as the same one from Paige's Biology class who I always thought was too friendly with Paige for my comfort. That halts me dead in my tracks. Paige came here tonight and she didn't tell me. And worse, she came with a _date_? I can already feel the water forming in my eyes as I see the girl lean in and whisper something to Paige, which causes her to throw her head back and laugh. Just as I'm about to storm away, Paige catches my eye. She smiles as her eyes light up but I'm already done for. I narrow my eyes and immediately look away before storming off towards the exit. I need to get out of here, now.

Just as the night air hits my body, a firm, yet warm grip, latches onto my arms and spins me around. I don't even bother to wipe away the few stray tears as I come face to face with her. She furrows her brow in response to my tears and takes a step back.

"Em, why, why are you crying? What's wrong?" She asks, her voice soothing and husky at the same time. I stare back, my mouth slowly opened, appalled that she couldn't understand why I was upset right now.

"Really? Are you really asking me what's wrong right now?" I say through gritted teeth. "You here with some bimbo is what's wrong! We had a fight, Paige, that's not translation for a break up. But if that's what you want, then…" I begin to trail off as I notice the smirk coming upon her face.

"What are you smiling at?" I huff as I fold my arms across my chest. She continues to smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"You. I'm smiling at you, Em. Because only you would refer to Cassie Jacobson as a 'bimbo'." She shakes her head and continues to laugh as she takes a step closer to me. "We didn't come together, if that's what you're thinking. She's not my date. She's not even gay, just so we're clear on that." I loosen my arms and let out a breath as I realize how stupid I was to think Paige came here with a date.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed-"

"I know what you assumed, Em. It's okay." She says, hooking her thumbs through her belt loops, something she always does when she's nervous. "I thought I had a date tonight, though. I thought my girlfriend and I were going to come together like we planned but I haven't heard from her since her disastrous birthday party."

"I haven't heard from you either." I quickly challenge back as I tighten my arms across my chest once again. _Were we really going to hash out another fight?_

Paige averts her eyes from me as she seems to find the ground more interesting. "I guess I didn't know what to say, especially after you pretended to be asleep…" she trails off as my mind reacts to what she said. _She knew I was awake? Way to go, Emily._

"You knew I was awake?.."

She still refuses to meet my gaze as she simply nods and wipes away a stray tear that slowly formed. I immediately feel worse. I should have just answered her that night, we could have talked everything out after all the commotion had worn off. But I was angry and stubborn and hurt.

"Paige…" I softly say as I step forward and reach out to take her hand. "I am so so sorry." I choke out as the sobs come to a head. Her gaze meets mine and before I know it, I'm engulfed in her strong arms. Finally feeling her embrace again, and smelling her coconut scented shampoo, I begin to cry even harder. I missed this, being in her arms. I missed my girlfriend.

"Shhh, it's okay" comes her soothing voice as she begins to rub comforting circles on my back. I immediately pull away and shake my head.

"No, it's not. You worked so hard to give me the perfect night on my birthday and I threw it in your face." Now it's her turn to shake her head as she pulls me close to her.

"Em, really, it's okay. You were right. I was completely out of line by not telling Dominic about your injury. I just…I just wanted to help fix your dream." I look at her questioningly. "Em, before I even met you, I knew what swimming meant to you, what that dream meant to you. And yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I want nothing more than for you to come to Stanford with me. But sending you to Dominic wasn't to ensure that you come to Stanford with me, it was to help show you that your dream is still possible. I don't care if you go to Stanford or Danby or wherever, just as long as you're doing what you love to do." She reaches up and brushes my stray tears away with the pad of her thumb. "I just want the person I love, doing what they love" she whispers to me.

It's at that very moment that I realize how lucky I am to have Paige in my life. She's my rock, my anchor. And I let my frustrations and anger push her away. But not anymore. I can't lose her. I won't. I slowly wrap my arms around her neck and press my forehead against hers.

"Let's make a promise to each other, right now. Let's promise that we won't talk about the future anymore, at least for right now, and instead, we just enjoy the happiness we have right now. Because I can't handle another night without you." I say as I bring her closer to me, if that's even possible.

I feel her arms tighten around my waist as she says "Okay, I promise, babe, because I can't handle another night without you either." And then finally, 98 hours, 23 minutes, and 4 seconds later, she presses her lips against mine. I don't waste another second and quickly respond to her kiss, letting out a soft moan as she grips my waist tighter and pulls me flush against her. We kiss softly, yet, passionately for what seems like hours. Finally needing some air, we both pull away and press our foreheads together and stay in a calming silence. Paige finally breaks it as she speaks up.

"So, since I think we deem this fight to be over, can I just say how unbelievably sexy you look tonight?"

I immediately blush and laugh at her bluntness. That was always one of the things I loved most about her. I pull back and take in her appearance once more.

"Why thank you, but I don't even come close to you…" I trail off as suggestive thoughts immediately cloud my head.

Paige smirks as she notices that I am blatantly undressing her with my eyes. "It's the belt buckle, isn't it?" She slyly asks as she winks. I quickly laugh before rolling my eyes.

"Oh yes, it is most definitely the belt buckle. Who knew you had a gay side?" I jokingly ask as we start heading back inside.

"Only when I'm with you" she responds with a cheesy smile. "Well, I'd say it's about time you and I show them our stuff. What do you say?" She asks, motioning towards the dance floor which now seems twice as packed with students. I smile and nod, leading Paige to an open space on the floor.

Jason Aldean's "Take A Little Ride" is blaring as I catch a glimpse of Toby and Spencer struggling with their dance, obviously not on the same page as to who is leading. Paige surprises me as she quickly picks up the two-step and we move across the floor in sync. _Damn, she's so much hotter in that outfit when she's dancing._ Paige spins me around and her hands find mine again as I push my hips backwards into her, feeling a small shiver as her steel belt buckle presses into me.

Three songs later and Paige and I are in a fit of giggles on the dance floor when Hanna and Caleb approach us.

"Well looks like you two love birds made up." Hanna states smiling between the two of us. Paige just smiles and slips her hand into mine. "Well, don't let us ruin your love fest. Caleb and I were just coming to say bye before we head out." Hanna quickly hugs us both before pulling Caleb off towards the exit.

Luke Bryan's "Crash My Party" begins to fill the room as Paige tugs on my hand and motions for me back towards the center of the floor. I smile and quickly oblige as she pulls me in, encircling my waist and my hands find their way around her neck.

I cradle my face into her neck and take in her intoxicating scent as we sway to the music. For the next few minutes, we're not at a school dance. There aren't dozens of other people around us. It's just Paige and I, swaying to the music and I've never felt so content than I am when I'm in her arms.

My eyes feel heavy and begin to close as the radio softly plays in the background as Paige drives us home. I can feel Paige slowly tracing her thumb across my hand as our fingers are entwined across the middle console. The sensation is just putting me to sleep even faster. I'm awoken from my almost slumber with Paige's soft voice.

"Are you sure your mom said it's okay if you stay the night? You did let her know my folks are gone for the weekend, right?"

"Mhmm" I softly murmur, letting sleep take me once again.

We pull up to Paige's house and walk inside, hand in hand. No words are exchanged as we make our way to her bedroom. I think she's just as tired as I am. Dancing the two-step can be quite exhausting. She goes over to her dresser and opens a drawer and pulls out two over-sized t-shirts and sweatpants for us. Once we've changed, I head to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I come back into the room, I see Paige sitting on the bed, with a small rectangular box in her hands. I quirk my eyebrow at her questioningly as I make my way over to her and sit down.

She takes a breath and smiles before saying "I wanted to give you this on the night of your party, but…anyways, here. Happy late birthday, Em." She slowly hands me the red box and I take it and smile.

"Paige, you didn't have to. The meeting with Dominic and the party was more than enough. Even if the results weren't what you expected." She nods knowingly.

"I know, but this was your real gift all along." I smile and lean in to softly kiss her check before opening the delicate box. I gasp and lose my breath when I see a beautiful silver bracelet with charms on it.

"Paige…it's beautiful" I softly whisper.

"May I?" She asks, motioning towards the bracelet. I hand the box to her and she gently removes the bracelet, setting the box to the side, before reaching to put it on my left wrist. Once it's clasped on, she reaches for the first charm. A drop of water.

"Obviously they don't make swimming pool charms, so this was the next best thing." She says, chuckling. "Pretty self-explanatory. You love to swim." I smile as she moves on to the second charm.

"A shark, for Rosewood sharks. Next, a rose. I know how much you love roses and they're as beautiful as you are, so that made perfect sense." I blush as her eyes meet mine before she focuses back to the bracelet. As she's moving the bracelet around my wrist, her fingertips graze my skin and send jolts of electricity throughout me.

"This one, a U for University because you're going to go to school, whether it's on a swimming scholarship or not." She says with such conviction. Her optimism is slowly starting to rub off on me and I can't help but smile when that voice inside tells me she's right.

"And finally, a heart. My heart…I put it next to the university charm because wherever you go, Em, whichever school you end up at, my heart will be with you." I lose my breath and feel the tears forming at her words. "I love you, Em, more than you'll ever know." I can hear her own breath catch in her throat as I feel a tear escape my eye.

"I love you, too. More than anything." I whisper as my hands find her face and pull her lips into mine. Her hands find my waist and pull me on top of her. As my lips continue to mold to hers, it's at this very moment that I realize no matter what the future holds for Paige and I, we're going to face it together. The ups, the downs. Whether I swim again or not, and whether I find a way to Stanford or not. My heart is hers, and her heart is mine and as long as we keep fighting together, no future together is out of our reach. No matter what.

**A/N: Should I continue/finish this out with a much needed steamy Paily scene?:p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I am so very sorry that is has taken me _forever_ to update. School has gotten the best of me, but here it finally is! :)**

**Rated M**

**Emily's POV  
**

My breath hitches in my throat as Paige slightly grips my waist. _Is this leading to where I think it is? Finally? _As Paige continues to assault my lips, I physically force myself to pull away and smile at the instant pout that forms on her lips.

"Em, what's wrong? We can stop if you want. I mean, I understand if you're not ready…" I began to smirk. I love it when she rambles, it's adorable. I cut her off with a quick, chaste kiss.

"Paige. I'm ready…if you are…" I begin to blush as I lower my eyes away from hers. Paige and I have never really discussed sex and I instantly feel embarrassed that I might have been the only one thinking about it.

"Em…I've wanted this for a long time." She leans up and presses her lips to mine, cautiously, as if wanting my okay to go further. I part my lips slightly, granting her access. We both deepen the kiss and I can't help but release a moan as our tongues come into contact. Paige grips my waist even tighter, pulling me closer to her if that's even possible. I push her back down against the bed, never breaking contact with our lips. As I hesitantly slide my hand up under her shirt, Paige surprises me and flips us over so that she's on top.

I giggle as I look up at her, questioningly. I never saw Paige as one for taking the lead, but as I look into her eyes and see them filled with love and lust, my whole body falls victim to her.

I have very little time to react as Paige begins her painful assault on my neck. She begins to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down towards my collarbone, her hands slowly making their way up my shirt. I shiver as her nails lightly scrape my abdomen. I can feel her inching my shirt up slowly, wanting to remove the article of clothing quickly. I sit up and bite my lip as she swiftly pulls it up over my shoulder and tosses it across the room.

I instantly reach for her shirt and she quirks her eyebrow and smirks.

"Come on McCullers, you really think you're going to be the only to get a show?" I seductively ask. Her cheeks turn a bright crimson red and I can't help but inwardly laugh as I quickly remove her shirt and toss it in the same direction in which she tossed mine.

In a split second, Paige is on top of me again, continuing her assault on my neck and more exposed collarbone. A soft moan escapes my mouth as she begins to nip at my shoulder. I begin to dig my nails into her back, urging her to go further. She slides her firm, yet soft hands up the length of my back, stopping in the middle to unclasp my bra.

I inwardly catch my breath, realizing that Paige is about to see me exposed for the first time. Sure we've changed in the locker room together hundreds of times, but this is different. This time it's more _sensual. Intimate._ I feel her unclasp my bra and begin to slide it down. I bolt my eyes shut as I can feel her eyes raking all over my exposed chest. I hear Paige exhale a slight moan and I open my eyes to look at her. All doubts that I had in my mind are immediately erased as I see how…_turned on_ Paige looks right now. We make eye contact once again and she begins to hesitantly reach behind her back, to unclasp her bra. I swallow. Actually, I think I gulped when Paige removed the bra. I can feel my mouth slowly drop as I'm met face to face with Paige's exposed breasts. _So sexy_ I think to myself as my tongue darts out of my mouth to wet my lips. I reach for Paige's hands and pull her down on top of me again.

We both moan softly as our chests press into each other. Once again, Paige's hot mouth is on my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking. Her hot breath leaves tingles on my skin. I leave light scratches on her exposed back as I throw my head back to give her more access.

The pressure between my legs begins to build and I think Paige must have known I was in dire need of some sort of release because I feel her slowly rock her hips into mine. I can feel my eyes roll back into my head as I dig my nails into her back. My body has very little time to react before Paige's hips are rolling into mine again.

"Paige…"I moan out into the room. She immediately sensed what I needed as she readjusted herself so that her right thigh was resting between mine. The next thing I know, she's grinding into me even harder than before. But this time, I roll my hips in sync with her and I am rewarded with a husky moan from above me. We pick up our pace, rolling our hips harder and faster into one another, and I can feel her release is just as close as mine.

I then feel her hot breath against my chest as she begins to leave kisses all across it. She then focuses on my right breast and takes my taunt nipple into her mouth. I moan and bite my lip as I can hear a slight pop as she releases it. She gives the same attention to my left one, assaulting it in the same fashion with her lips. I begin to run my fingers through her hair, pulling her head closer to my chest as she continues to suck and nip at my breasts.

But suddenly she stops and I sit up to see if something is wrong. But instead, I am granted with the sight of her kissing her way down my abdomen. I lay back down as I feel her lips reach the hem of my pajama pants. I look down at her and we make eye contact again and I know that she's asking for permission. I simply nod and she loops her finger into the waistband of the pants, and slowly begins pulling them down. I feel so relieved I chose to wear a black lace thong tonight.

I feel Paige loop her fingers into my thong and slowly tug it down and toss it to the pile of clothes on the floor. She then begins leaving a trail of hot kisses up the inside of my thigh, closer to where I truly want her. I feel her hot breath against my center and I hear her moan as I know she is smelling my arousal. All of which, is for her.

I moan loudly and grip the sheets on the bed as I feel Paige insert a finger into my dripping folds, tracing the entire length up and down. She does this a few more times, just to tease me, I'm sure of.

"Paige…please.." I whimper as I beg her to stop teasing. She grants my wish as I feel her slowly enter into me with one finger. I throw my head back as my body adjusts to the intrusion. She begins a slow and steady pace, adding another finger when she feels that I have finally adjusted. Just as she quickens her pace, I begin to match her thrusts with the rolling of my hips, trying to get even more pleasure. She uses her free hand to reach up and begin to fondle one my breasts. She palms it at first and then begins rolling my nipple between her fingers.

She continues to pump in and out of me, harder and faster, bringing me closer to the edge. Suddenly, my body is shocked with a new wave of pleasure as she begins to circle my clit with the pad of her thumb.

"Oh god, Paige-" My mind can't even begin to form a complete sentence as it becomes clouded with arousal. She continues palming my breasts and increases the pace of her fingers even more. "Paige…babe, I'm so close" I yell out as I continue to ride her fingers. Just as I feel my orgasm begin to emerge, I feel her remove her fingers and replace them with her tongue. My eyes dart open and the whole upper half of my body comes off the bed as a loud moan reverberates across the room. It only takes a few strokes of her tongue across my entrance and clit before I tumble over the edge in a powerful orgasm. She keeps her tongue in place as she helps me ride out my orgasm.

As my body finally begins to come down from the wave of pleasure, Paige finally removes her tongue and I watch as she uses it to clean the juices from her lips. Her eyes roll back, in pleasure. "Mmm, Em, you taste so good." I smile and lazily bite my lip as she lays down next to me, encircling my waist and pulling me close.

"I love you" She softly whispers to me, kissing my temple. "I love you too" I warmly respond.

We lay there for a few minutes, cuddling in complete silence.

"Was that okay?..." She hesitantly asks, always worried about her performance, whether it's swimming, or class, and now in this case, sex.

I lean in and kiss her, moaning when I taste myself on her lips. "Yes, that was amazing, _you _were amazing." She blushes as she responds with "Thanks, so were you." I smirk as I hop on top of her, straddling her hips. "You haven't seen anything yet, McCullers."


End file.
